Kohana Uzumaki
CURRENTLY REWRITING Born into the Uzumaki clan but due to the Attack on her family ordered by Danzo she was found by Orochimaru and it was there that she lived her life looking up to him as a parent and master she trained along aide Kabuto to become a formiddible Kunochi and a talented medical Ninja Background Originally born in the Nadeshiko Village As a child, Kohara lived in Amegakure that was was still recovering after a war. When her house was attacked by Danzo's Root her parents and sisters were killed and her brother turned up missing. Orochimaru found her among the wreckage of the house and was curious as to how she survived, to which she replied that she could tell that huge groups of people were coming she tried to warn her parent but they said it was nothing to worry about. Orochimaru then brought her to Otogakure for a brief moment , where she served as a student and helper with his experiments She also learned a great deal of medical abilities from Kabuto . Personality Appearance Kohara has green eyes, the trademark red hair of her clan which she wears down her back her hair is long and thick. She wears a small mid cut shirt similar to the one Sai wears that is red with chain mail underneath it with a black tights on with a short skirt style opening along with black gloves with iron plates on the back. .When she travels with Raido , Kohara begins to wear a pouch around her midsection, and later a black cloak., she alwayys carries around a medical pouch now and even a small tanto on her back She is quite the Petite woman as guys from within the village alway made comments about how well in shape she was and took care of herself. This also drove Sakura and Ino to secretly admire her and her looks and hair. Even though she hated her hair because it was so obivious and it stuck out she grew to love it as it was the first thing Raido came to notice about her. Abilities Kohana has been praised by Orochimaru, Kabuto and even other notbale indivduals as being "helpful" for her abilities. It was the sole reason why Orochimaru took her with him after he found her. Despite being mostly disrespectful of him some occassions , Orochimaru had enough faith in her to put her to make her his student and even allow her to regulate some of his experiments as well as Kabuto, since her abilities made escaping practically impossible. As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Kohara, has a extremely powerful life force. This alone grants her immense potential longevity as well as equally strong vitality. Sensing Kohara's possesses a sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows her to track any targets through their chakra signature. Noted by Kakashi as a particularly skilled chakra-sensing ninja, Raido goes on to state that her ability to sense chakra is by far the best he has seen . She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others and could easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, even notice changes in an individual's chakra which allowed her to tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. She can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. She can, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others. However, doing so will render her unable to use chakra. These talent alone make Raido very wary and somewhat afraid to lie to her or hurt her and she could always seem to find him. Medical Abilities Despite her age, Kohara has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With her extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body (thanks to her years with Kabuto and Orochimaru), she can quickly adjust to any damage done to her body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. She has also developed the unique ability to be able to destroy cells in an opponents body ; the usage of this technique effectively during battle requires her to read their opponent's moves accurately in order to prepare the area of which she would apply the cell destruction, a feat that she is very capable of. Through her experiments on with Orochimaru and training with kabuto she understands the pros and cons of the human body. She also often uses scalpels as throwing weapons instead of kunai. In Part II, Kohaha has apparently advanced her medical ninjutsu even further. She is capable of using the chakra scalpel without any hand seals, which is still powerful enough to cut through wood and flesh with ease, and can use the Mystical Palm Technique at a distance. Which can use to bisect opponents and defeat them methodically. Kohara's medical ninjutsu training with Kabuto also allowed her to develop a series of drugs which she can use to great effect. For Raido, she gave him drugs which aided in his healing process. As shown with when he was revocering from both the battle with his brother but also the surgey of the [[Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan transplant. Crystal Release Kohara possesses a unique ninja art: Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is a kekkei genkai, however Kohara made it clear to Kakashi, Sasuke and Raido that they couldn't copy her techniques with the Sharingan. Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirmed during the ninja wars. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability but it was rare or rarely used since she had little knowledge of it. By using this power, Kohaha can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Kohara may even stand and ride upon her crystallised constructs. She has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as form a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is stated by Kabuto and by Kakashi that she can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself while she was there. Taijutsu She claimed to have great skill in taijutsu, Kohara was proficient enough to hold her own against Kabuto and Raido tha latter of which a skilled taijutsu fighter known for his quick .powerful, coordinated strikes. Her main style of taijutsu is to use the [[Chakra Scalpel, which allows her to form her chakra into a blade and hit the target's muscles, pressure points, and other key points of their body. During her battle with training battles with, he remarked that one day soon hers senses and sharpness may have surpassed his one day. She then uses her medical ninjutsu to systematically take down her opponent in order to disable and subdue them, making her extremely lethal at close range combat even enough where Raido, Sasuke and Kabuto found fighting up close to not be in their best interest. She can uses he chakra scapels to bisect her opponents, and leave them in very critical conditions all of which she learned from Kabuto in her 3-4 years there.. it is unknown what else she learned under his tuteledge. She also shares the same affinty for Snake techniques that Orochimrau had but on a smaller scale. Despite her not having any over the top speed or strenght she is still extremely dangerous to even the most hardy of foes in close range Category:Female Category:Medic-nin Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:ANBU Category:SixpathsofSamoa